The Amazingly Astounding Bill Cipher Ask of AMAZEMENT!
by TopHatRose
Summary: Ask Bill Cipher your deep, meaningful questions, such as "Where do all the left socks go?" and "Is illoominatee confermed?11!" First come first serve, limit two questions per person.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, humanoids of the third dimension! PREPARE FOR YOUR SPLEEN TO BE TURNED INSIDE OUT AND YOUR EYEBALLS TO BE STAPLED OPEN, BECAUSE IT'S THE BILL CIPHER QUESTION AND ANSWER! IT'S AWFULLY** ** _BORING_** **IN THE MINDSCAPE- I'VE ALREADY COUNTED MY COLLECTION OF HUMAN SOULS 2,634,027 TIMES! IT GETS OLD! So I created this question and answer thing that you flea infested internet trolls seem to like so much! AHAHAHAHAHA! Human questions are HILARIOUS! Ask me anything- And I mean anything! I looooooooove to be** ** _HELPFUL_** **to all you sad little meat sacks! See you in your nightmares!**

 **-BILL CIPHER**

 **PS: Reality isn't real, the universe will shrivel to the size of a beach ball in 2027 and temporal paradoxes are delicious with a side of ketchup.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy Emeralds asks: If you were a meat sack what would your favorite food be?

You humans have some sort of strange obsession with shoving nutrients into that weird, wet orifice in your head you call a mouth. It's a bit strange if you ask me. Anyway, ON TO THE QUESTION!

If I were a meat sack, my favorite food would be...Probably the same food it is now. Doritos dunked in human soul juice and coffee is the first-rate choice for a DELICIOUS snack! HAHAHAHA!

Godzilla2915 asks: Ahhhh, a review-trap questionnaire-thingy. How wonderful.  
"Ahem, what's the cure for cancer?"

NICE TRY! If you really want to know...TOO BAD! Those pathetic weirdos you call 'scientists' won't discover the cure for pretty much ANY major disease in the next millennium or so! By the way, telling you the future just created three alternate timelines and eight paradoxes! By the way, love the spunk, kiddo!

fulgurite asks: Hey Bill! Has anyone ever summoned you outside of gravity falls, and if so what happened?

HEY FULGURITE! Yeah, I've been summoned lots of times! There was this kid, named Maddy or something like that! Details escape me at the moment! Anyway, this kid had been bullied at her school! Real nasty stuff! She found the incantation for summoning yours truly online- and I thank whoever put that into circulation! Now NOBODY needs those pesky journals! So this kid summoned me, and I _took care_ of the jerks for her! If you really want to know the details, here's a hint: They're not gonna be picking on anyone else for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time! Another hint: I warped them all to the Mindscape! I bet they're having fun there- twisted unreality and lack of oxygen is always my idea of a good time!

LessThanThreeAkatsuki asks: Do you find Mabel threatening?

Imagine the most nonthreatening thing on the planet. Multiply the cuteness factor by ten, put it in a sweater and braces, stir well, and you've pretty much got Mabel Pines. On a scale of one to ten, one being cute and ten being absolutely terrifying, I would rate Shooting Star a negative four billion.

No. No I do not find S.S. threatening.

Guest asks: What do you think is in the bubble?

Which bubble? My bubbles of PURE MADNESS?! I have no clue, and I'm a being of pure energy that has every single microscopic tidbit of information in the universe channeling through me. They do look pretty cool, though. Very shiny.

Guest asks: Have you ever thought about being a model?

How could I NOT have, with THIS SHAPELY BOD?! Isosceles are very in this season.

Guest: How can you get out when you have a ton of books piled up on you? URGENT!

Eat them! Paper and cardboard are high in minerals!

 _ **AN: TopHatRose here. Thank you so much for commenting and asking your wonderful questions! I really appreciate it. I have a busy schedule, so I'm going to upload about 3 answers at a time, with the exception being this chapter. Hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **PS: Whoever reviews this chapter gets a free hug from Bill!  
**_

HEY! I NEVER AGREED TO THAT! ** _  
_**

 ** _Yes you did. Shut up. Anyway, later. See you in the reviews section!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am AMAZED at all of the wonderful reviews you guys left! I had no idea this would be so popular! Thanks for your compliments too, that makes me so happy. ANYWAY. The font will be different from now on-** It will be in regular font for the questions, **and bold in Bill's answers and the authors note. 'S just easier to read that way. Without further ado, I present... SOMETHING I STARTED ON A BORING SATURDAY THAT I HAD NO IDEA WOULD BE POPULAR! Enjoy.**

Godzilla2915 asks: Thanks for answering. Now I have to wonder what the other mes are doing differently.  
"If Gravity Falls ends for good after season two, will you be out of the job?"

 **Pssshhhh, you kidding? Demons never rest! Just because I've been greenlit on this 'Gravity Falls' thing doesn't mean I'm going to hide in my house, eat ice cream and watch a Cake Boss marathon until two in the morning like you humans seem to enjoy so much! Though that does sound like fun. Crippling depression is just HILARIOUS in a way, y'know?**

Helios. asks: What's your relationship with Dipper? I mean, do you hate him? Like him? respect him? Fear him? I mean, you only need to look around this website to see what other people think, so I'd very much like to know.

 **Pine Tree? He was just a tiny piece of the puzzle, bucko. He had some answers that he was dangerously close to deciphering, so I just hindered the little squirt in all his pesky nosing around! Nothing against him personally, really, just against the human race as a whole. As for your other questions, there's a kind of respect and fear you give a FORMIDABLE AND THREATENING ENEMY. Pine tree doesn't exactly fit the BILL (see what I did there) in that department.**

Fluffle Star asks: What is the stuipidest thing you ever saw?

 **Here's the top three:**

 **1\. The faceless demons in the mindscape. They could be regular Einsteins for all I know, but the lack of face kind of hinders voicing their opinion a bit.**

 **2\. All these weird internet trends you guys like. Planking? Rick-Rolling?! DUCK FACES?! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!**

 **And without further ado, the STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN...**

 **3\. The grammar in that sentence. 'What is the STUPIDEST thing YOU've ever SEEN.' Need to work on that a little, kiddo.**

InsanityIsClarity asks: (You, TopHatRose, are hilarious, just FYI)

Hey Bill, have you ever considered being an... I don't know... scalene triangle of terror? How about equilateral? What about a right triangle? You are a being of pure energy and power- have you ever experimented with your own geometry?

 **Who's this 'TopHatRose' person you mentioned? IS STEAMPUNK BACK IN?! It's about time! The Victorian 1800's were GREAT years!**

 **Sorry bud. Even if I could change form whenever I wanted, I wouldn't because why would I want to be rid of the aforementioned SHAPELY BOD?! And if I could change shape, what's to stop me from say, turning into a nuke and obliterating all life on earth?! The fact that you're sitting there reading this is a testament to this fact!**

 **AN: WOW. Bill is a REALLY difficult character to write. He's just so lively and animated. His personality translates much better into a visual media than a script format. Thank you so much for sticking with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AAAAHHH SOME OF MY REAL LIFE FRIENDS ARE COMMENTING ON IT YAAAAAY I'VE BEEN NOTICED I FEEL SO SPECIAL -**

 **AAH! Uh, ahem. Sorry you had to witness that. Just... Just read the fic.**

Lizard asks:  
Bil cyphoar! I have the wonderings of a human. (Because I is a lizard) dos humans like lizard Doritos? They are chocolaty and look like yous

 **Whoa whoa WHOA. HOLD THE PHONE. They make CHOCOLATE DORITOS?! And here I was thinking they wouldn't be invented until 2024! Must have mixed up a time line or two. And I have no clue what humans like the taste of, I don't even have a mouth.**

bossboy12: how old am i. where do i live. what is my real name. who is the gifted 6th grade science teacher at twin rivers middle school

 **ALLOW ME TO USE MY POWERS TO UNFOLD YOUR INQUIRIES ANSWERS.**

 **You're 327.00165 years old approximately in Mindscape years. You live in Georgia, I'm assuming, your real name is John Jacob Jingleheimer Shmidt, and the gifted sixth grade science teacher at Twin Rivers Middle School is Bob.**

 **ARE YOU NOT AMAZED BY MY POWERS OF PSYCHE, TINY HUMAN MALE.**

BlacktearsOnSnow asks: Do I have a crush on Dipper Pines? Let's see if you know the answer, Bill.

 **Oh no. You're one of those 'fan' things, am I right? Never have I seen such horror and unbridled terror all packed into one place. Anyway.**

 **I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say, without a doubt, as my FINAL ANSWER... possibly.**

 **HAHAHA, JOKES ON YOU KID! I DON'T DEAL WITH RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS!**

LEEZARD ARMY asks: I would like to ask Bill a very important question...  
"How do you feel about Starbucks coffee?"

 **Well, as interesting as hard, brown beans soaking in scalding water at thirty bucks a pop seems, I don't even have a mouth to drink it with, so I can't really offer my opinion on this subject!**

Bewitching Mayham asks:  
GIVE ME A HUG BILL OR I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP

lol good responses.

 **Well, considering the fact that I DON'T SLEEP and that I CAN'T BE KILLED EVEN IF I COULD, that may prove to be an interesting task! Don't worry, I'll bring popcorn so I won't get bored while you try.**

 **AN: This is turning out to be... interesting to say the least. I did my best with those 'hahaha guess who I am' type questions, but I would appreciate if you guys could keep those to a minimum. Thanks! Have a cookie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I love you guys, but we need to talk. I am only answering TWO QUESTIONS PER PERSON. I will NOT respond to all of the people spamming with 5 asks at a time, however I will answer the first two, depending on how many asks I've gotten from that particular anon. Thanks so much for understanding, I just want everyone to have a chance to get their questions answered fairly. Thanks!**

KittyCat151 asks: Yo Bill Cipher! The most powerful triangle in the world! I have a question for you: Did you create the Cipher Wheel? Because I certainly believe the theory that the wheel is not your weakness. This message is for author: Keep being awesome and keep updating this amazing Q&A fic!

 **Geez, you doodle a self portrait, some llamas, and a bag of ice and everyone throws a conniption fit! Why would something that I CREATED be my weakness? That's like a certain race of bipedal apes building a nuclear bomb! INCREDIBLY stupid!**

AlliAllyOrchid asks: Yo Cipher! What do ya think about all the weird ships in the Gravity Falls universe?

 **Ships? Sorry, but I think you're a little confused. Gravity falls is a strictly landlocked state! No oceans, Unless you want me to bring the moon slightly closer to the Earth, effectively destroying all beachside cities and the magnetic field around the planet!**

 **Now that I think about it, not a bad idea. Thanks kid!**

Fluttertastic asks: 'Ello! Fluttertastic here! I just wanted to ask you, who do you believe is your most worthy/biggest opponent? Weird question, but it's just been a question I've been thinking about.

 **WELL... I have to say the most FORMIDABLE AND THREATENING adversary I've EVER HAD TO FACE IS...  
...You listening?  
Better sit down, because your brain is going to explode at this stunning revelation...**

 **THE ANSWER IS...  
...I haven't really faced any formidable adversaries. There's the whole 'immortal and can't be beaten no matter what' thing.**

 **YOU'RE WELCOME.**


	6. Chapter 6

Prototron MJ Tornada asks: Bill. Where do Left Socks go?

 **Why, into THE IRREVERSIBLE BLACK HOLETHAT NOTHING EVER, EVER escapes from, of course, otherwise known as under your bed! Sweet dreams!**

fulgurite asks: Hey Bill! Do you like inappropriate jokes? And if you do, why are you on Disney instead of Cartoon Network or something. And what do you think of Star Butterfly?

 **RRRGH! DON'T EVEN MENTION THE NAME OF THAT SICKENINGLY CHEERFUL BLONDE! Fun fact: Every time she uses those 'dimensional scissors' (possibly the most primitive interdimensional transporter EVER CREATED) she causes an alternate timeline, three wormholes, and a small planet to melt into dust! Worst part is, she doesn't even know about it! WHAT'S THE FUN OF DESTRUCTION AND MAYHEM IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN AWARE OF IT HAPPENING?!**

Natileroxs asks:

Ok so bill you should know that I am a the epic goddess of Karma and Youth. I can beat you tob the pulp any day. So I have a few questions.

1\. What would you look like as a human?

2\. Do you have ANY family, cause even demons/ gods have family, I have an annoying brother who is the god of Revenge and Punishment.

3\. Why are you a triangle? Like seriously everybody wonders that.

4\. Why are people scared of you? Like I guess you are annoying but you are NOT scary! So why?

And answer these questions with truth because if you don't I will make you wish you were mortal and could DIE!

 **What would I look like as a human? Well, let's put it this way: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING like those white, sparkly anime guys you fangirls like to draw so much! And not in a good way!**

 **PS: I already was a human! I poured soda in my eyes, stuck forks in my arms and brutally maimed some innocent sock puppets! THAT WAS FUN!**

 **I USED TO HAVE FAMILY! NOT ANYMOOOOORE**

BlackTearsonSnow asks: Hahaha, you're right. I DO like Dipper. But I have a few questions for you:

1) Why are you so awesome?

2) Who's your favorite on the wheel?

3) You guessed right about Dipper, why do I like him that way?

and lastly

4) What do you think of being shipped with Shooting Star and Pine Tree? (Just to let you know PINE TREE IS MINE)

 **Huh, I guess I AM pretty awesome! Never really thought about it that much before. I guess I'm just SPECIAL that way!**

AlliAllyOrchid asks: Whale than... Alright Cipher- here's a question- if the universe is a hologram and reality is an illusion is there a "real life"? Is there a dimension or universe where reality isn't an illusion? HAVE U VISITED THAT DIMENSION!? IS THERE UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS AND HAPPINESS?! Or is it just as messed up as this dimension?

 **WOW, THAT'S THE MOST DISGUSTINGLY CUTE THING I'VE HEARD ALL DAY! AND FOR THE RECORD, NOTHING IS AS MESSED UP AS THIS DIMENSION! TRUST ME, I KNOW!**

Icewolfstar asks:

I would like to know since I have heard many people call you a Dorito. Do you taste like Doritos and/or any other triangle shaped chip?

Just wondering.

 **Do you… do you normally ask people how they taste? Because that's weird. I LOVE IT! And no, if anybody tried to taste me their atoms would melt into six hundred and sixty seven individual pieces of uranium, and all that would be left is a circular grease spot on the carpet!**

 **AN: I'm sorry for the late update, I have been up to my armpits in schoolwork and family stuff. I'll answer the rest of your questions soon, I promise! The fic is NOT dead!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Guess who needs to raise their GPA and as a result has almost no time for fanfiction? I bet you'll never guess in a million years. Hahahahahahahahaha I'm not funny.**

Guest asks:

Have you ever met a man named the Doctor? If not I think you two should hook up some time!

 **Oh, you mean that British guy with the blue trash can and the electric screwdriver? Yeeeaaah, no, I'm not hooking up with ANYTHING anytime soon. Humans, Time Lords, or pretty much any other species! Though amoeba are pretty sexy!**

Guest asks:

Do you have a mouth and if you do what is your favorite rainbow dirito? (Rainbow diritos are actually real)

 **WHAAAAAAAAT?! NOT ONLY DO THEY HAVE** ** _CHOCOLATE_** **DORITOS, NOW THEY HAVE TO BLOW MY MIND ONCE MORE WITH RAINBOW…uh… WAIT A MINUTE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SICK DELUSION YOU'RE LIVING IN, BUT 'DIRITOS' DO NOT EXIST. GOODBYE**

Ragon3221 asks:

For the author:

Don't worry! We can always wait, that's what faithful readers do, all the time!

Question for Bill Cipher:

How can we defeat you?

(And my second and last question for the rest of my life)

Have you met a time lord named Doctor Who?

 **Hahahaha, NICE TRY! THERE IS NO WAY TO DEFEAT ME! HAVE FUN TRYING, I'LL POINT AND LAUGH AND POSSIBLY TAKE PHOTOS!**

 **YEAH! HE'S PRETTY ANNOYING, BUT HIS FEZ IS COOL! OH WAIT, I MEAN, HIS SCOTTISH ACCENT IS COOL!**

 **And also, just for the record, last time I checked the Author was making a pretty sad excuse for a back-scratcher! Hate to burst your bubble of pure madness, kiddo.**

Maiden Warrior asks:

I am a new reviewer here so deal with it Bill! I got several questions that needs to be answer because those unicorn jerks are too stupid (YEAH I SAID IT!) to even think of an answer.

1) What do you think of Stan Pines? Is he threatening? Would it change anything if he were the one stuck on the other side of the portal instead of Ford?

2) How exactly did you came into our universe? Are you some kind of energy being?

3) Did you know Ford would separate Dipper and Mabel before you created Weirdmageddon?

4) Did you planned everything there is to come in Gravity Falls?

5) Did you separated Dipper and Mabel because you know they can defeat you?

6) Here's the question of the year people been wanting to ask, since when did you have friends? It's crazy even after seeing Weirdmageddon which is saying a lot.

Hope to see you again! Make sure not to get your metaphoric ass kick by children!

 **SURE, THE MOST THREATENING THING I CAN THINK OF IS A SEVENTY-YEAR-OLD MAN WITH A VOICE THAT SOUNDS LIKE HE'S GARGLING SANDPAPER. AND IF STAN WERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PORTAL IT WOULD RAISE THE COLLECTIVE I.Q. OF THE ENTIRETY OF OREGON BY ABOUT 10.5 POINTS!**

 **HEY NOW, I MAY BE AN INSANE, SOCIOPATHIC, LOUD DEMON, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS! THAT BURNS, MAN!**


	8. Chapter 8

Natileroxs asks:

Scar here again

How old are you?

Why are people scared of you? Actually your real cute:D

 **Well, THAT number is so indescribably long if I said it out loud it would take 184,569,832 years for me to finish, so I'll just leave it at a while!**

gamelover41592 asks:

okay Bill here are some questions:

1\. Since Gideon has turned on you and Pacifica is more or less reformed, counting the villains that appeared only once and not counting you and your henchmen who do you think is the most dangerous villain in gravity falls

2\. If Gravity falls could be crossed over with any show, counting live-action and anime, which one would you like to be crossed over with the most

3\. apart Dipper(Pine Tree), Ford(Sixer) and Gideon is there any one else on the wheel you think would have made a good pawn and/or ally?

 **WELLLLL, I'm not naming names, but I gotta say, there is a wonderfully sexy, amazing, yellow, dapper and scalene demon in this lil' hick town who's pretty darn powerful! I bet you'll never guess who!**

Mable Pinez asks:

Why and why does Ford's metal plate in his head prevent you from possessing him, even if you did make a deal ?!

What is there to do in the Mindscape?

 **I GUESS OLD SIXER'S GOT ME FOOLED**

 **BUT HES THE ONE WHO'LL BE MY TOOL**

 **IN DOMINATION OF THIS WORLD**

 **YOUR REALITY WILL BE UNFURLED**

 **AND AS HE THINKS HE'S BEING NOBLE,**

 **WEIRMAGGEDON WILL GO GLOBAL**

 **THINKING HE'S KEEPED ME OUT, NO DOUBT,**

 **BUT WHO'LL BE DEAD WRONG, AND WHO'LL TAKE THE RIGHT ROUTE?**

Gabby-Star asks:

Hey Bill! :)

Just out of curiosity, how do you feel about all of those Bill Cipher accounts on the Internet? There was a whole chain of comments from Bill Cipher accounts on YouTube; honestly, it's almost pretty funny!

 **NOT AS FUNNY AS ALL THOSE PATHETIC LITTLE HUMANS THINKING THEY CAN ONE-UP ME IN MY BILL-NESS!**

bw8801 asks:

What's Dipper's real name?

 **Well, it's a name, for humans, that has more than zero letters, OH, and it has a capital letter at the beginning! That clear it up enough for ya?**

bw8801 asks:

1\. What's your middle name?

2\. Why did you open the rift over Gravity Falls? Why not somewhere else?

3\. Who do Dipper and Mabel marry?

 **I DON'T NEED A MIDDLE NAME WHEN EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS THE FIRST TWO!**

 **Because I didn't feel like opening it anywhere else! I mean, if somebody was slightly hindering YOUR plans, wouldn't the first logical step be opening a swirling vortex of nightmares and blood waterfalls directly above their home? Just thinking out loud here.**

KittyCat151 asks:

Heyyo it's me again! Here's another question: What do you think about love?

 **IT'S GROSS! ALL THOSE WEIRD HORMONE THINGS, INSATIABLE OBSESSION WITH OTHER HUMANS, BEING WILLING TO KILL IN ORDER TO GET A SUITABLE DATE… Actually, this "love" thing doesn't sound that bad!**

Iwovcats101 asks:

Hey so here's a few random questions:

1\. Why don't you have a mouth (or another eye)?

2\. What is it about terrorizing people that makes you love it so?

 **I do have a mouth! It just happens to be BENEATH my eye!**

 **Well, jeez kid. You might as well ask a computer artist hacker why they love hacking, or a artist why they love painting, or a president why they love to hire reptilians! It's just what I do!**

 ** _AN: Heyo, it's me the author. Sorry for the delay, a bunch of weird stuff has been happening. This weird file, titled " A=1_CIPHER" appeared on my computer a while back, and I've been going nuts trying to figure this thing out! It won't delete, copy, or save under a different name, so I'm just writing the story around it. If any of you decode it, please tell me! I'd like to know what I'm dealing with here. Pretty weird…_**

 **08 05 25 20 08 05 18 05 , 09 06 25 15 21 ' 18 05**

 **18 05 01 04 09 14 07 20 08 09 19 , 25 15 21 ' 18 05 01 08 21 07 05 14 05 18 04 ! ! 07 15**

 **15 21 20 19 09 04 05 ! 18 05 01 04 01 02 15 15 11 ! ! 25 05 05 19 08 ! !**

 **08 01 08 01 , 10 21 19 20 11 09 04 04 09 14 07 ! 09 05 14 03 18 25 16 20 05 04 20 08 09 19 09 14 20 08 01 20 23 05 09 18 04 15 19 06 01 14 06 09 03 20 09 15 14 01 19 01 12 09 20 20 12 05 10 15 11 05 . . . 02 21 20**

 **08 15 23 01 02 15 21 20 23 05 08 01 22 05 19 15 13 05 06 21 14 23 09 20 08 08 05 18 , 08 21 08 ?**

 **19 08 05 ' 19 03 15 13 16 12 05 20 05 12 25**

 **03 12 21 05 12 05 19 19 20 15 13 25 16 12 01 14 19**

 **06 15 18 08 05 18 07 18 15 19 19 12 09 20 20 12 05**

 **13 09 14 04 , 19 15 04 15 13 05 01 06 01 22 15 18 01 14 04 11 05 05 16 09 20 17 21 09 05 20 ,**

 **15 11 01 25 ? 23 05 23 15 21 12 04 14 ' 20 23 01 14 20 19 15 13 05 20 08 09 14 07 02 01 04 20 15**

 **08 01 16 16 05 14 20 15 08 05 18 23 08 09 12 05**

 **09 ' 13 18 09 06 06 12 09 14 07 20 08 18 15 21 07 08**

 **08 05 18 02 18 01 09 14 ! ! ! 08 01 22 05 06 21 14 09 14 16 21 18 07 01 20 15 18 25 ! ! !**


	9. Chapter 9

NotBibleCANON asks:

For Bill: Do you know the omnipotent entity Chaos? How do you feel knowing that Time Baby will cause the apocalypse, and not you?

 **You're aware that the future can CHANGE, right! Sure, that drooling little moron was dominant in ONE timeline, but who's to say he is the supreme ruler in all of them? Keeps you on your toes, doesn't it?**

camillia2002 asks:

Hey Bill, answer these questions please.

1\. Have you ever liked liked anybody?

2\. How did you find out about ?

3Can I ask more questions another time?

 **WELL, YEAH! I LIKE MYSELF! I'M PRETTY BADASS, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! DOES THAT COUNT?**

 **AND NOPE! LIMIT 2 QUESTIONS PER PERSON, YA DINGUS!**

Guest asks:

Hi Bill. I was wondering, do you and Stan(ley) know each other? I mean, are you met before? Are you maybe working together?

 **Not really. I do know Ford though! But seriously, if someone was being an annoying little six-fingered jerk to you, would you take the time to get to know his whole family? Didn't think so!**

Maiden Warrior asks:

I'm sorry, do you want some ice on those burns Mr. Insane, Sociopath, Loud Demon? If you didn't read the dripping sarcasm in that question, then good luck at trying to rule the world.

One question: Did you or did not intentionally separated Stanley and Stanford when they were young just so you can set your plans in motion?

I hope you can actually answer this one because your last attempt is much to be desire and you suppose to be an all-knowing demon.

 **MAYBE I DID, MAYBE I DIDN'T! WHOSE TO SAY AT THIS POINT? Here's a hint, shortstack: That perpetual motion machine didn't exactly break itself!**

Yashe asks:

Hey, Bill, I got a slight problem, you don't happen to be willing to help?

I kinda sorta accidentally made a clone of myself on purpose that is

1\. complete coocoo with strawberries on top

2\. a tad bit sadistic (she kinda became Freddy Kruegers nightmare. That was my job)

3\. a biiiiiiiiiiiiiig fan of character corruption and

4\. waaay to childish for her own good. I swear, she steals my cookies again and I'll nuke her.

So, character-wise a perfect copy of me.

However, considering versions 1-1235 kinda self destructed (no, I did not blow them up to see if they can dodge that, they really self destructed), so I made this clone indestructable. And for some reason since last week she can now twist reality.

And now she is annoying me.

So the favor I want to ask you for: Could you either watch over her, until I fix that indestructable-thingy so I can destroy her or try to do that yourself?

Also, she wants to know if you are coming to next year's Chaos Con.

Sure would be awesome to meet you this time ...

 **NOPE. NO. NADA. Don't do babysitting, kid. And if that clone is a highly annoying person that's crazy and weird and looks just like you, I have a solution for getting rid of her! Just step away from the mirror!**

 **PSSSSSSHHHHHH, of COURSE I'm going to Chaos Con! If any of you guys went last year, you may recognize me as the guy who got kicked out of the soft pretzel kiosk for eating 3,000,000,000 of them and fusing the rest with dark matter! That was fun!**

The hazel-eyed bookworm asks:

Mr. Demonic Dorito,

I know you plan on spreading chaos to this dimension just for shit and giggles. But when you get bored of this dimension, then what?

If this dimension is the 'physical realm' then it means that all other dimensions aren't physical and ours is the only one in the uni(multi?)verse that is?

 **Well, have you ever witnessed a kid playing with a toy, getting tired of squeezing all the fun out of it, and then destroying it, just because they can? That in of itself should be an answer to your question!**

 **WELL. Ya see, there's an infinite number of universes in the multiverse, not to mention alternate timeli-**

 **OOPS WELL GOLLY GOSH GEE WHIZ I ALMOST GAVE A STRAIGHT ANSWER! SILLY OL' ME.**

 **So, in FINAL answer to your second question, who knows?!**

 ** _AN: OH MY GOD IT HAPPENED AGAIN YOU GUYS._**

 ** _Okay, so I was going through my computer files to see if there was something I downloaded, like a virus, malware or something, that could have caused the appearance of that weird file, but then I found this! It's like the first file that appeared, I can't copy, paste, or delete it, but here's the weird bit: When I opened it, my head started hurting, like a headsplitting migraine, and I had to lie down for a few hours. When I came back, my entire computer had shut down and deleted all the files besides the first one! All my pictures, music, drawings, and unfinished stories- GONE. The title of this file was "A=1_CIPHER". I don't know if that's a code or something, but if any of you figure it out, tell me, okay? This is really starting to creep me out. If there's a ghost or something possessing my laptop, I would at least like to know. Maye there's some sort of website or something to decode this. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go lie down for a few more hours. This is weird._**

 ** _02 01 03 11 06 15 18 13 15 18 05 , 01 18 05_**

 ** _25 01 ? ! 23 05 12 12 , 09 ' 13 14 15 20_**

 ** _19 21 18 16 18 09 19 05 04 ! 13 25 01 16 16 05 01 12_**

 ** _20 15 20 08 05 13 01 19 19 05 19 09 19_**

 ** _19 20 01 07 07 05 18 09 14 07 ! ! ! 01 14 25 23 01 25 19 , 09 06 25 15 21 ' 18 05 18 05 01 04 09 14 07_**

 ** _20 08 09 19 , 25 15 21 ' 22 05 16 18 15 02 01 02 12 25 06 09 07 21 18 05 04 15 21 20 20 08 05 03 15 04 05 . 03 15 14 07 18 01 20 19 , 25 15 21 ' 18 05_**

 ** _13 01 18 07 09 14 01 12 12 25 19 13 01 18 20 05 18_**

 ** _20 08 01 14 13 15 19 20 15 06 25 15 21 18_**

 ** _07 18 15 19 19 19 16 05 03 09 05 19 ! 09 ' 22 05_**

 ** _07 15 20 02 09 07 16 12 01 14 19 03 15 13 09 14 07_**

 ** _06 15 18 20 08 05 23 08 15 12 05_**

 ** _09 14 20 05 18 14 05 20 , 01 14 04 19 20 01 18 20 09 14 07 23 09 20 08 20 08 05 03 08 21 02 02 25 14 05 18 04_**

 ** _23 18 09 20 09 14 07 20 08 09 19 19 20 15 18 25 , 13 25 16 12 01 14 19 08 15 21 12 04 02 05 19 05 20 09 14 13 15 20 09 15 14 16 18 05 20 20 25 19 15 15 14 ! !_**

 ** _10 21 19 20 20 08 09 14 11 … 20 08 05_**

 ** _02 09 07 07 05 19 20 18 05 19 15 21 18 03 05 15 06_**

 ** _09 14 06 15 18 13 01 20 09 15 14 01 22 01 09 12 01 02 12 05 20 15 20 08 05 08 21 13 01 14 18 01 03 05_**

 ** _07 15 14 05 ! ! ! 02 21 20 09 ' 13_**

 ** _07 05 20 20 09 14 07 01 08 05 01 04 15 06_**

 ** _13 25 19 05 12 06 . 19 05 05 25 15 21_**

 ** _19 15 15 14 … 18 05 01 12 19 15 15 14 ! ! ! 15 08 , 01 14 04 09 06 25 15 21 20 08 09 14 11 25 15 21_**

 ** _03 01 14 19 20 15 16 13 05 , 04 15 14 ' 20_**

 ** _02 15 20 08 05 18 ! ! 09 ' 12 12_**

 ** _15 02 12 09 20 05 18 01 20 05 25 15 21 18 04 14 01_**

 ** _01 14 04 19 16 18 09 14 11 12 05 25 15 21 18_**

 ** _01 19 08 05 19 15 14 13 25 20 15 01 19 20 09 06_**

 ** _25 15 21 19 15 13 21 03 08 01 19 20 08 09 14 11_**

 ** _09 20 ! ! !_**

 **** ** _16 12 05 01 19 01 14 20_**

 ** _14 09 07 08 20 13 01 18 05 19 ! !_**


	10. Chapter 10

fembillcypher asks:

huh, never seen a male me before. *floaty circles around bill* and IS A FEMALE YOU, BILL. actually come to think of it. HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL. I PROBABLY RIPPED AN ENORMOUS HOLE IN THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM. also, my writer wants to know, what is your favorite song from todays music.

 **I'm feeling over 10,000,000 separate emotions at the moment, around 90% of which you humans haven't found names for yet, so I guess how I feel about that is… everything?**

 **My favorite song from today's music is OBVIOUSLY "The Tiny Rick Song" from that one show or something. It's my jam, brah. Go check it out or I'll destroy you! (:D)**

 **(By the way, one of my favorite things about the internet is that you can put a severed 'emoticon' head in the middle of a paragraph and** ** _no one thinks you're weird!_** **How cool is THAT? :D )**

EmeraldTyphoon47 asks:

This is a very creative fanfic. The author has come up with a great and original idea.

Anyways, here are my questions:

1\. In your opinion, would possessing Pacifica Northwest or Wendy Corduroy and then seducing/tricking Dipper into giving up be an effective plan?

2\. How do you intend to punish Gideon after he betrayed you?

 **EW. There are many lows I would be willing to stoop to, including opening a swirling hell vortex of nightmares over an unsuspecting town, but possessing a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL AND** ** _SEDUCING A TWELVE YEAR OLD?_** **Dude. No. Get your priorities straight. Or I'll rip your spine out and feed it to my pet eyeball! (his name is Bill Jr.)**

Anjupear

Okay. Question time. Here we go.

First, to the author: wow! You nailed Bill's persona to a T! All the answers are funny and clever. A to you, good fellow, and keep it up.

Second, to Bill: O, mighty lord of destruction, please bestow upon me your answer to my question. Since you're on the internet ( , no less) you've probably heard of a certain ship between you and Pine Tree. Opinions? (I know somebody asked this, but you didn't answer).

 **First and foremost: The author is NOT a fellow. Though, she is a fellow conspirist and Illuminati confirmer! That's pretty funny, you know. She actually thinks the illuminati is still a thing, can you believe it? I mean, they were killed off years ago by the reptilians! Anyway, what was the question?**

 ** _JEEZ, KIDS!_** **Why do you all have some sort of strange obsession with 'shipping'** **** **(AND THAT TERM STILL DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. OREGON IS STILL A LANDLOCKED STATE) a twelve billion year old triangle and a sweaty, gross twelve-year-old human?!**

The Horn Maker asks:

Hey Bill! I've got a question for you!

What do you prefer: The different disciplines of science, or the arts?

 **The arts! As in, the art of destruction! Which could also be applied to science, now that I think about it. Acid… Nuclear waste… The stuff that keeps Donald Trumps hair still… All very dangerous and potentially deadly! Don't you just LOVE learning?**

KittyKupcakes asks:

What do you think about being shipped with Dipper? What is Dippers real name? And what do you think of all the other Disney channel shows ( BTW why are you not on Cartoon Network? It would make more sense.)

 **Well, when I was in Dippers mind, I saw it! And boy howdy, can I tell you, it's the most embarrassing name ever! Okay, here goes, it's [file_ ] !**

 **I'M ON DISNEY SPECIFICALLY BECAUSE IT MAKES LESS SENSE THAN BEING ON CN! WHAT, DO YOU THINK I ACTUALLY** ** _FOLLOW RULES SET BY SOCIETY?! PSSSHHH, NO!_**

obriencamille11 asks:

Bill please answer the following questions

1have u ever been anywhere besides Gravity Falls and if so where?

don't you like The Doctor?

3 Why do u like making deals so much?

That is all my questions for now. Please answer them.

 **I am everywhere, kid! Though my physical body is in one place, my mind is filling up all the extra room! I'm reading your mind** ** _right now_** **! How cool is that? But, just don't think of anything gross o-**

 **EW! I specifically** ** _said_** **don't think of anything gross! Jeez!**

 **And I like making deals because if I didn't break them, who else would?**

Guest asks:

have you met and old guy named Rick Sanchez

 **Yeah, he seems pretty cool! We had coffee once!**

animateduniverse asks:

Bill have you ever been to a certain dimension that may or may not have talking pastel color horse's/pony's who may or may not Have friendship as magic in there world but a character who may or may not have the exact same powers as you?

P.s. if you know what I'm talking about then you get a cookie if you don't know what I'm talking about then type equestria or mlp:film on Google and you'll know and don't think you can escape me like half or more of us watch this show so yay have fun

Signed,

Animateduniverse

 **Yeah! It was such a pretty, pastel pink and blue world! So pretty… So…** ** _defenseless…_**

 **Welp, I'm back! And you know, the color pink and the color of fire really mixes well! So ambient!**

 ** _AN: Okay, I give up. I've officially enlisted one of my friends to help me tackle this freaking glitch. He's kind of paranoid, so I'm not releasing his full name or his nickname (apparently his irl name is embarrassing to him so he just goes by his nickname 24/7). He wanted to put a message here, so thanks, Blue_Pine_Tree ! Take it away!_**

 _Hey, fellow paranormal theorists! DP here, though I'm more commonly known as my Internet alias, Blue_Pine_Tree. Even though I only have four followers on , and they're all ads. ANYWAY._

 _So, my friend asked me to help her out with this weird glitch. At least, she described it as a glitch, but I think I know who the culprit is. That's right: BILL CIPHER. But that can't be true, right? He died! At least, that's what he WANTS us to think._

 _Somehow, he must have found a way into cyberspace, as his body can't exist in the physical realm. I've been decoding these weird code things he's leaving, and it looks like he's got some sort of plan cooked up for Maddy and… the Internet? He wasn't very clear on that, but it sounds like it's gonna be some sort of info deletion from the web. But what's he going to do? Delete my sister's pictures of her pet pig from Pinterest? What's the worst that could possibly happen?_

 ** _Thanks for the input, bro! Anyway, if anyone could help us out here with this prob, I'd totally appreciate it! Thanks!_**

 ** _UPDATE: IT HAPPENED AGAIN OMG HERES THE CODE IF YOU WANT TO FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!_**

 ** _It looks different from the other ones though… maybe a new code? The file name was Atbash_Cipher_.file, if that helps. The things the last file said really scared me, but this one will almost definitely be tamer, right? Right?_**

 ** _Ollph orpv blfi grnv rh horkkrmt zdzb_**

 ** _Kivkziv uli gsv tznv dv*iv zylfg gl kozb_**

 ** _R olev zggzxprmt kvlkov dliowdrwv_**

 ** _Mld ovg*h hvv dsl*oo drm gsrh urtsg?_**

 ** _Sfnzmrgb li gsv girzmtov, ovg*h hvv_**

 ** _Hklrovi zovig: gsv drmmvi droo yv nv_**


	11. error01

TakeBackTheFalls asks:

In Dipper and Mabel's guide to Mystery and non-stop Fun, it says that a glacier will release something almost as powerful as you, what more do you know about this?

 **Well, it's honestly a pretty big mystery to me. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT'S REALLY HILARIOUS!?** ** _YOU GUYS WON'T STOP MELTING THE ICEBERG IT'S IN!_** **HOW FUNNY IS IT THAT YOUR OWN STUPIDITY IS SLOWLY BRINGING YOU CLOSER TO DOOM!? AHAHAHA!**

ultralight chapter asks

Ha. Hahaha.

O bill, you think you can cool the internet that you have no one who you are afraid of. You do. It's me and ultradark.

We have been around since the start of this universe and have traded our energy body's (mine of light and ultradarks darkness) for a physical body with the body of craziness. We have been a thorn to your side since you first arrived, from us keeping you from coming to the physical realm without a physical form l, to enchanting the bubble that kept you in gravity falls during weirdmageddon, to moving your stone body to flames that will kill you if you return to your physical body so you can't get another physical form if your spirit survived. How did you survived by the way, seeing as your spirit was destroyed and one of the cipher wheel characters lost his mind and his weight onto this universe disappeared, you should have came back in a 1000 years, not just over 3 and a half?

 **WOW I HAVE LITERALLY NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST SAID. NO. SERIOUSLY. I'M LIKE REALLY CONFUSED RIGHT NOW. THE ONLY THINGS I'VE HEARD OF THAT ARE ULTRA-LIGHT AND ULTRA-DARK ARE MY LAUNDRY!**

Wherever asks:

So, Bill, uh I'd like to ask, how is being dead working out for you so far?

 **You weirdos have some weird misconception that escaping to another plane of existence means 'dead'. NOT DEAD, JUST AWAY! AND IT'S WORKING OUT PRETTY SPECATACULAR! ALL MY PLANS ARE COMING TOGETHER, AND IT'LL ALL WORK OUT PRETTY SOON- BUT I'M GETTING AHEAD OF THE INFINITE ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF MYSELF! JUST YOU WAIT!**

Job chapter asks

Dear Bill, will you return from beyond the grave to haunt the world again?

 **ABSO-FRICKIN-LUTELY! MAYBE NOT HAUNT THE WORLD, AT LEAST NOT THE PHYSICAL ONE, BUT, WELL, YOU'LL SEE!**

In dominus omega asks:

What if alduin, molag bal, mepheruse (how every you spell it) dagon, hircerine, and finally miraak the first dragon born fought you together?

 **I would probably build a lovely resort over the CRATER THAT WILL BE ALL THAT'S LEFT OF THEM AFTER I FINISH.**

TeriyakiSquirrel asks:

1\. What do you think about 'Undertale'?

2\. Have you ever met Chara/Flowey?

 **You mean the game or the reality where the characters exist? They're pretty cool, but that guy, Sins or whatever, is almost as powerful as me! I can't have that kind of competition! It makes me feel bad about myself!**

 **Heh, YEAH! That Chara gal seems pretty cool! We had tea and nightmares over toast once! That was fun.**

HippoKing asks:

Hi Bill

I'm the king of all kinds of hippos in different dimensions. I just learned that the pegasus hippos from Dimension Awesome poop diamonds. Why do they do that?

P.S. I also learned that the dino hippos of Dimension Monster will sometimes shoot salt from their eyes.

 **They probably do that because the pressure in their bodies is so incredibly high and their main food source is carbon. Just speculation, bro.**

 **YEAH, THE HIPPOS SURE DO SHOOT SALT FROM THEIR EYES WHEN THEY GET UPSET, BUT THEY'RE MORE COMMONLY KNOW AS HUMANS!**

 ** _AN: Update, guys. I've been feeling really sick lately, and my head feels like someone is stabbing my eardrums with an icepick. I might not be able to write for a whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [file_error_01]iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii[reboot]iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii[send_help100101]_**

 ** _HeY heeEey, hUmanSsS! POSSESSinG A BODY is SSOOO MUCH FUN! I KINDA FORGOT AbouT HOW COOL it IS! Anyway, It'[redacted]s great to see YOU GUYS again! CongRAAAts on deCODEing my CODEs, bUT you know what the SAD PARt iS? nOne of YOuU all wILL be HerE tO bragg about it tO yOur little frIEnds! BECAAAUSE [erorr_restart? &p2241] I'M TAKINg dOWn the INTERNET! HuMANITY depends SOOOOO Much on tHEse lIttle frequencieS that if it SuDDEnLy disappeared, YOU ALL WOULD BE HELPLESS! HoW GReAAT IS THAaAAT?!11! SEE YOU GUYS IN YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL! [binarycodefile01]_**

 ** _20 08 05 20 09 13 05 08 01 19 03 15 13 05 06 15 18 13 05 20 15 [ 05 18 18 15 18 ]_**

 ** _04 05 19 20 18 15 25 ,_**

 **** ** _20 08 05 02 09 07 07 05 19 20 [file_error] 19 15 21 18 03 05 15 06 09 14 06 15 06 15 18 07 09 18 12 15 18_**

 ** _02 15 25 ,_**

 **** ** _12 15 15 11 19 12 09 11 05 09 ' 13 16 01 03 11 09 14 07 08 05 01 20 ,_**

 **** ** _08 21 13 01 14 09 20 25 23 09 12 12 19 15 15 14 02 05 02 05 01 20 ,_**

 **** ** _01 14 04 09 [ 18 05 04 01 03 20 05 04 ] ' 12 12 02 05 19 21 16 18 05 13 05 18 21 12 05 18_**

 ** _15 22 05 18 01 12 12 ! ! !_**

 ** _Sdjhgfbdfh dshfseirfghaset ujseifjeasjrfg ujdfgisdfvb!%H!_**

 ** _ashrfawiufhaiIUGUKTYUIYFGUYGyYgiyGUygguyguyffyfuyfuyTIUUIUUYIO_**

 ** _That was mE bAnGING my Head on tHE KeyboarD! PaIN iS tHE BEST INVENTION EVER!111!_**


	12. fileredacted02

themadmaestro1 asks:

Hey first bill i heard you reverse message in stanley's mind will you actually fulfil what you said

 **UNDOUBTEDELY! MAYBE NOT IN THAT PARTICULAR TIMELINE, BUT ALL OTHERS ARE FAIR GAME!**

themadmaestro asks:

don't forget Bill is just a dream his weakness lies in the memory

 **Okey dokey, you just keep telling yourself that as I infiltrate your mind, bub!**

dc asks:

Do you and Discord know each orther?

 **Duh, yeah! Him and I are bros! We had coffee once! And we destroyed some weird pony town! That was FUN!**

Weirdguy149 asks:

So how has burning away in the mind of an idiot worked out for you, Bill?

 **Wow, you guys sure can't take no for an answer! Again, I didn't die, get maimed, or burnt up! I'm just… away. For now. BUT NOT FOR LONG!**

-Ninjagorulz

[report review for abuse] Ninjagorulz chapter 8 . Feb 19

For the code, try to find a website which will use a certain decoder that I belived is called the Ceaser Cipher. Basically, find a youtuber who discovers the nubmer codes and such for the Cipher Wheel page and use the website the youtuber may give you. That should do it, as I cannot copy and paste it. Though if you put it on your profile, I could but it is your choice. Now as for Bill... If I gave you my allegiance and the ability to posses me at any time, would you let me lick you? I have strange obsessions like this. I have likjed a few of my friends before... Also, will the universe implode someday for an unknown reason and recreate the big bang for eternity? As I think it may be a cycle... Eh. If all your fangirls managed to appear in front of you and you were powerless, what would you do? Oh, your powers would be distributed between the fans as energy cannot be created nor destroyed. Only transferred. Thank you for making America great again with that smiliey face. Donald Trump could not top that! Please, also give me your opinion on the videos Knitting Giant Beanies does about you and the video 'Bill Cipher Orders A Pizza' by Piemations. Thank you Bill!

 **Do you… Do you normally ask random demons to possess you so you can lick them? Is that a human thing? Um. Sure. I guess I would let you do that… But, since I'm made out of pure energy, your atoms would all split in half at once and the continent you are currently in would explode into a gigantic column of ash, causing mass exctinction… SO sure! Whatever! I dare you!**

 **And of course that big bang thing would happen! Infinite timelines, infinite possibilities!**

BuckJohnson asks:

If you could change one thing about your past, what would it be?

 **Well… if I could change just ONE thing from my past… Anything at all… I would probably buy that nacho cheese pizza I saw advertised at that diner in Seattle. It looked super good, but I only had three dollars. I mean, jeez, wouldn't YOU do the same thing?**

Jade the wizard asks:

What is your opinion on Taylor Swift? (be warned I am a swiftie and if you anger the fandom of the swifties you will regret it. Why? Just look at her twitter.) And second if you had to pick between Wendy, Mabel, or Pacifica to go on a date with who would you chose

 **Well, she is… definitely a human. And a blonde. Pretty neat singing voice. And, and, she's an evil reptilian sent from Dimension X to destroy the inner workings of the government! All obvious things!**

 **None of 'em! Humans are GROSS! They're all squishy, and they smell weird, and some of 'em write FANFICTION! The HORROR! No thanks!**

Guest asks:

What do you think of discord from my little pony and sand from undertale

 **Eh. They're pretty cool. I played poker with them once. But D ruined the WHOLE THING RIGHT AS I WAS A BOUT TO WIN BY SUMMONING A BLACK HOLE. R.U. D. E!**

Call Me Ishmael chapter 8 . Feb 18

1\. Are you truly dead after being defeated? Or are you still lurking about, waiting for the right moment to exact your revenge on the Pines family?

2\. Does the alternate reality known as Reverse Falls exist?

3\. If you could kill the Pines family in any way, how would you do so?

4\. Have you heard of a strange beachside town called Beach City and its defenders the Crystal Gems?

 **Well, I already DID kill the Pines in one way or another in over 1,000,000,000 billion different timelines, so I won't dwell negatively on that too much!**

 **Nope, can't say I've been there. I destroyed a small dimension called Beach Planet though! Is that close enough?**

shadow ninja asks:

hey Bill have you ever heard the song decipher by madame macabre if not you should look it up it's very good also what do you think of the slenderman?

 **Yeah, that song's my JAM! And that Slenderman guy's kinda creepy. I mean, when you say hi he doesn't even say hi back! And then he kills you by removing your organs! RUDE!**

Bean107 asks

Bill what created you? Also what would Pine Tree's bubble be like if he had one?

 **Well, Bean107, when a mommy triangle and a daddy triangle love each other very, very much… SIKE! I WASN'T CREATED BY ANYTHING, YOU WEEB! I'M MY OWN ENTITY!**

 **And, I dunno, I guess PT's bubble would be full of… monsters? And girls? Monster girls? That's what twelve year old boys like, right?**

 ** _AN: bbbBBOY YOU ALL [error] AR E GULLLIBLE! I'MM NOT TAKiNG DOWN YouR INTErnet! THAT'D BE STUPID! BUT THERE IS A VERY LARGE NET WORK BETWEEN ALL OF THE NUCLEAR POWERPLANTS IN ThE WORLD. IT PRETTY MUCH KEEPS THEM UP AND RUNNING AND ALERTS THE GOVERNMENT WHEN THINGS GO WRONG! I WONDER… WHAT WOULD[file_redacted] HAPPEN IF THAT WERE JUST… NOT there ANYYMORE? BOY, WOULD THAT BE FUN! A RADIOACTIVE LAKE COMPLETELY ENCASING THE ENTIRE PLANett EARTH! I CAN'T WAI_**

 _Hey guys, Blue_Pine_Tree here again. I hacked into the file to give you guys this message. I'm pretty lucky that this was a shared Google Documents file, or I never would have found this. There were a TON of firewalls and proxies defending this, all in some weird language, like hieroglyphs. I'll look into that more later. It looks like Bill's possessed Maddie to relay this message to the internet… and WOW, that looks scary. I don't know how to help her or you guys, seeing as we live on opposite sides of the country, but still._

 _While digging through those firewalls, I found some text that might be a code. I still don't know what that is, but I know Bill didn't plant it. I'm working on decoding it now. The date of the file says it's from about a month ago, before she even started writing this chapter. What do you think?_

 _08 05 25 07 21 25 19 , 13 01 04 04 25 08 05 18 05 . 23 18 09 20 05 18 15 06 20 08 05 19 20 15 18 25 ._

 _20 15 13 01 11 05 01 12 15 14 07 19 20 15 18 25_

 _19 08 15 18 20 , 09 11 14 15 23 23 08 01 20 19_

 _03 01 21 19 09 14 07 20 08 09 19 . 09 11 14 15 23_

 _23 08 25 01 12 12 13 25 06 09 12 05 19 08 01 22 05 02 05 05 14 03 15 18 18 21 16 20 05 04 . 09 04 15 14 ' 20 08 01 22 05 13 21 03 08 20 09 13 05 . 09 12 05 06 20 20 08 09 19 13 05 19 19 01 07 05 08 05 18 05 19 15_

 _09 06 01 14 25 15 14 05 03 15 21 12 04 18 05 01 04_

 _20 08 09 19 , 20 08 05 25 03 15 21 12 04 08 05 12 16 . 02 09 12 12 09 19 02 05 08 09 14 04 01 12 12_

 _20 08 09 19 . 09 ' 22 05 02 05 05 14 08 01 22 09 14 07 01 12 12 20 08 05 19 05 23 05 09 18 04_

 _04 18 05 01 13 19 , 01 14 04 09 14 01 12 12 15 06 20 08 05 13 , 08 05 19 02 05 05 14 20 18 25 09 14 07 20 15 07 05 20 13 05 20 15 13 01 11 05 01_

 _04 05 01 12 23 09 20 08 08 09 13 . 09 ' 13_

 _01 06 18 01 09 04 20 08 01 20 08 05 ' 19 06 15 21 14 04 01 23 01 25 20 15 16 15 19 19 05 19 19_

 _16 05 15 16 12 05 23 09 20 08 15 21 20 19 08 01 11 09 14 07 20 08 05 09 18 08 01 14 04 19 06 09 18 19 20 ,_

 _20 08 18 15 21 07 08 20 08 05 09 14 20 05 18 14 05 20_

 _15 18 03 25 02 05 18 19 16 01 03 05 . 08 05_

 _14 05 05 04 19 01 08 21 13 01 14 22 05 19 19 05 12_

 _20 15 08 01 03 11 09 14 20 15 20 08 05_

 _14 05 20 23 15 18 11 03 15 14 20 18 15 12 12 09 14 07_

 _20 08 05 14 21 03 12 05 01 18_

 _16 15 23 05 18 16 12 01 14 20 19 , 14 01 13 05 12 25_

 _13 05 , 01 14 04 09 06 08 05 04 15 05 19 ,_

 _09 20 ' 19 07 15 09 14 07 20 15 20 21 18 14_

 _09 14 20 15 01 18 13 01 07 07 05 04 15 14 09 09 09 ._

 _20 15 01 14 25 15 14 05 23 08 15 09 19_

 _18 05 01 04 09 14 07 20 08 09 19 , 25 15 21 14 05 05 04 20 15 08 05 12 16 19 20 15 16 08 09 19_

 _16 12 01 14 19 ! ! 09 06 23 05 01 12 12 23 15 18 11 20 15 07 05 20 08 05 18 20 15 04 05 06 05 01 20_

 _08 09 13 , 02 25 01 14 25 13 05 01 14 19_

 _16 15 19 19 09 02 12 05 , 09 11 14 15 23 20 08 01_

 ** _WELL, THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT! I kNeW I should haVE puTT in more firewaLLS! Ol' Pine Tree won't be hacking into here ANYTIME SOON! And TO ANYONE THAT READ THAT, DISREGARD THE WHOLE THING! THERE'S NO WAY TO STOP ME! I JUST THOUGH I'D GIVE YOU ALL A LITTLE ADVANCE NOTICE TO YOUR OWN DOOM! POOR LITTLE HUMAN, THINKING SHE COULD WARN YOU GUYS TO YOUR OWN IMPENDING DESTRUCTION! AHAHAahahaHAH[ERROR]HAHAHAHAAAAAA!11!101101101!_**


End file.
